Nuestra Guerra
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Eras un ángel que podía convertirse en el mismísimo demonio, yo mismo había comprobado tu fuerza, tu poder, eras destructiva, podías destrozar todo a tu paso. No me iba a dejar destruir por ti, primero te aplasto antes de dejarme seducir. GRUVIA


**Titulo: Nuestra Guerra  
>Autor: Algodón de Azucar<br>Pareja: Juvia Loxar x Gray Fullbuster  
>Aclaraciones: Gray POV, comúnmente a Gray lo veo como el tipo malo, el chico rudo, pero por dentro se da cuenta de las cosas de manera extraña. Espero que no se confundan mucho xD, todo lo que dice es lo que piensa de Juvia.<strong>

…**:::NUESTRA GUERRA:::…**

**-Gray-sama-**_y ahí estabas de nuevo, hablándome y procurando que todo estuviese bien conmigo, me incomodaban un poco tus atenciones, y no es que realmente me molestase ser "consentido", la que me incomodaba eras tú._

_Eras molesta, empalagosa, intolerante. ¡ME JODIAS!, punto._

_Mejor me tranquilizo, no gano nada con enojarme, menos contigo._

**-¿Qué quieres, Juvia?-**_no necesitaba tu respuesta, sabía lo que querías pero ahí vienes, tu descomunal y estúpido sonrojo, tu carita de ternura. _

_Mentirosa._

_Eras un ángel que podía convertirse en el mismísimo demonio, yo mismo había comprobado tu fuerza, tu poder, eras destructiva, podías destrozar todo a tu paso. No me iba a dejar destruir por ti, primero te aplasto antes de dejarme seducir._

_Siempre fue así con cualquiera, primero yo destruía antes de que atentaran contra mí. No es personal, por lo menos por ahora._

_Seguro la sonrisa que hice no fue tan amable cómo quisieras ya que tu sonrojo desapareció, me miraste atentamente y después te giraste con cara de decepción. _

_Manipuladora._

_Si, también debía de aceptar que eras demasiado molestable, cambiabas de actitud solo con una respuesta mía, era divertido pero..._

_Me molestaba el que dependieras tanto de mí pero también era algo que aprovechaba para divertirme._

**-Juvia-**_te llamé, te giraste con una sonrisa de ensoñación, seguramente pensando que ya había caído en tu trampa. Fea no eres, pero mala si eras, y mucho más de lo que los demás se imaginan, seguramente. Fruncí el ceño. _**-¿Qué querías? … -**_debía de agregar el "porque si no me lo dices, te voy a sacar esa mascara de niña linda a la mala"._

_Pero yo era todo un "caballero". Según tú y tus ideas locas._

_Fruncí el ceño cuando te levantaste logrando que todos se giraran a vernos, saliste corriendo del gremio, yo giré mi rostro hacia cualquier lado donde nadie se topara con mis ojos._

_Estaba molesto. Juvia, tenías la culpa. Ya no era divertido cuando tú comenzabas a hacerte la víctima y salías corriendo así._

_**-**_**Gray-**_la voz de él me hizo afilar la mirada molesto, ¿ahora qué?, cuando iba en "serio" con Lucy, se metió en medio para quitármela de las "garras de pervertido" según él._

** -¿Qué quieres lagartija?-**_bien, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño apelativo y como siempre, me respondió con un golpe, de ahí, comenzamos a pelear a puño limpio, sin magia, sin nada, solo con fuerza._

_Podía notar como sus manos estaban llenas de coraje, yo solo respondía. Entendía que Natsu muchas veces se hacía el idiota –el idiota de tu amiga, cabe resaltar- pero en realidad no lo era tanto, solo era demasiado inocente, demasiado bueno y "defensor de la justicia" por lo que deduje que se enojó por verte salir corriendo del gremio._

_O también puede ser que tus amigas lo mandaran a aplastarme._

_Me harté lo suficiente como para mandar a volar a Natsu y me di la media vuelta para salir del gremio con paso tranquilo, el idiota –Natsu, ¿Quién más?- me gritaba algo que no quería entenderle, Elfman quiso detenerme diciendo algo de ser hombres, yo solo evadí a todos._

_La sangre me hervía. _

_Caminé y caminé por la ciudad perdiéndome, y no me importó, quien se atreviera a atravesarse en mi camino, -en el mejor de los casos- lo congelaría._

_Me sentía furioso. Estaba de muy mal humor. Me molestaba esa actitud tuya, si querías acercarte a un tipo como yo, debías de soportar a un tipo como yo._

_El día siguiente no llegaste temprano al gremio, y lo noté por que no veía ninguna bebida frente de mi cortesía de esa "hermosa" chica, me fastidio el hecho de que estuvieras haciéndote la víctima –aunque imaginaba que estabas tramando algo-, eras una excelente actriz, no sabía el porqué querías hacerte la victima conmigo, eso no me convencía a mí. _

_Si querías ganarme, debías de mostrarme tu verdadera cara, tú verdadera fuerza, no haciéndote la débil ni la víctima, eso solo hacía que me enfadase contigo._

_Mirajeane me miraba desde la barra, al parecer con algo de reproche en los ojos. La ignoré._

_Ella pudo haber sido un Demonio, pero ahora no me atemorizaba tanto, quizá Erza me provocara respeto y es que no era como tú, ella demostraba ser fuerte, y si bien escondía sus sentimientos, era fuerte._

_Y al verte entrar al gremio, con ropa diferente, con tu mirada como cuando la conocí, todos te observaron. Idiotas. Así era como quería verte, de nuevo la Maga Orgullosa que conocí._

_Sonreí de lado, admirándote. Repito, fea no eres, pero eres una excelente actriz._

_¿Hasta cuándo te harás la linda niña bien portada para sacar tus garras?_

_Fruncí el ceño molesto, me daban nauseas el verte actuando cual ángel herido, me enfermaba el pensar en que estabas allí diciendo que yo era un moustro, que te lastimaba, te usaba, como la victima de todo, la frágil y delicada chica que fue rechazada por un maldito patán._

_No dudo lo de patán, soy peor que eso, pero eres una mentirosa, manipuladora. Tú eras fuerte, alguien como yo no te derrumbaría con una palabra. ¿Verdad?_

_Sería decepcionante._

_Iba a forzarte para mostrar tu verdadera forma ante mí una vez más, y de paso, te destruía, era lo mejor –para mí ya que deseaba verte una vez más, aunque no lo demostrara-_

_Tú comenzaste a sollozar en la barra con tus amigas –iguales a ti, cabe resaltar-, me acalambré de coraje, azoté la mano en la mesa –destruyéndola en el proceso-._

_¡MENTIROSA!, ¡TODO ERA TU CULPA! _

_Quise gritarte._

_Logré notar como Lucy me miraba con cara de regaño, yo le miré con ojos peligrosos y cuando Natsu iba a venir a joder, simplemente le ignoré –aunque no me detuve en golpearlo un par de veces, sacaba mi estrés con él-._

_Me giré en la puerta del gremio para ver tu escenario creado en donde actuabas como la protagonista de un drama, pero me iba para no caer en tus redes. _

_Yo no era una presa, tú no eras una depredadora lista para cazar a alguien como yo._

_Por lo menos no como lo hacías._

_Fruncí el ceño, después sonreí._

_Guerra querías, guerra tendrías._

_Iba a aplastarte, así como cuando te derroté en aquella pelea, no iba a contenerme, no iba a perder contra de ti. Aunque sabía que arriesgaba demasiado y había la posibilidad de perder._

_Perder contra de ti._

_La idea se me antojó tentadora pero yo no me rendía, si debía perder, te costaría, deberías vencerme, demostrarme la mujer fuerte que yo conocí, esa maga que me costó derrotar._

_El día siguiente, estaba del todo tranquilo sentado mirando la nada, estaba cansado de pensar, toda la noche no dejaste de meterte en mis pensamientos._

_Fruncí el ceño molesto. Ni cuando no te tenía cerca dejabas de aparecerte, parecías mi sombra._

_Era incómodo._

**-Buenos días Gray-**_gruñí, lo que ella interpretó de que estaba de malas, y no iba por mal camino, como tu amiga, también era una mujer engañosa, disfrazada de ternura cuando en realidad querían otra cosa, por algo traía como su idiota personal a la lagartija come fuego._

_Bufé cansado, ¿Qué les da para jodernos la vida y tratarnos así?_

_Odiaba a las mujeres, especialmente a ti, eras engañosa, ni pensar que te había creído al principio, eso de ser mi amiga, la que confiaba ciegamente en mí._

_Me mentiste. Ahora solo me usas. Y lo peor es que yo te lo permito._

_Pero debo aceptar que no es malo ser usado por ti, mi hermosa actriz._

_Y ahí estabas de nuevo, caminando como si nada en medio del gremio, yo te seguí con la mirada y pude notar como tu amiga sonreía. Seguro se hacía ideas estúpidas._

_Te sentaste a mi lado y me sonreíste como siempre, me nombraste como si nada hubiese pasado. Descarada. _

_¿No entendías que ese plan no funcionaba con alguien como yo?_

_Pude ver ese brillo en tus ojos, estabas comenzando a mover tus piezas contra de mi, seguramente ibas a poner al gremio en mi contra, tus amigas seguro te apoyarían. No ibas a amedrentarme._

_Yo no necesitaré de nadie para destrozarte._

_Esto era la guerra, sin tregua._

_Te miré, te sonreí y me acerqué a tu oído, jugabas sucio, yo también sabía jugar sucio._

_Yo era el mejor en jugar mis piezas a mi favor, te usaría para destruir tu cara de santa._

_Sabía que aún me amabas, debajo de esa capa de inocencia y ternura, me amabas con esa fuerza que te caracterizaba, pude notarlo, te tensaste, ya eras mía._

_Era yo el que quería vencerte mientras tú eras fuerte._

_Qué fácil es hacerte caer. Pero debía de forzarte a sacar tu fuerza, aún si debía de acorralarte._

** -Esta noche, te veré en la plaza central de Magnolia, ven sola… **_-te di una suave caricia con mis labios en tu oreja, pude ver como temblaste._

_Eras una excelente actriz, sabías como usar tus piezas a tu favor, tus ojos me hicieron perderme en ellos. Te odiaba por eso. Me sentía acorralado contra tus ojos._

_Me levanté, no soportaba tenerte cerca sin poder hacerte algo, debía de calmar mi furia y el idiota de Natsu no estaba cerca. Cuando se le necesitaba a ese imbécil, nunca estaba._

_Esa noche estabas ahí, yo estaba escondido entre los árboles con un ramo de flores que pretendía usar de táctica, un ataque que ninguna mujer podía resistir, menos tú, menos viniendo de mi, te miraba atento, estabas nerviosa pero pude ver como estabas decidida._

_Ibas a atacarme esa noche, no iba a dejarme, esta era la guerra._

_Nuestra guerra._

_Esta guerra era entre tú y yo, y aunque tú usaras como armas a tus amigas, yo te usaría a ti como arma para destruir tu careta, que te mostrarás frente a mí como eras y disfrutar de vencerte con todo el arsenal que tenía._

_Con esa idea en mente, arriesgándome a un ataque directo, salí a tu encuentro, sería nuestra primera batalla, veríamos quien era más fuerte, si tú o yo._

_Estabas vestida hermosamente con un escote que si bien no era descarado, era sensual, tu falda era corta, fácilmente podría apoderarme de ti, aprovecharme de que yo era hombre patán y tu una mujer enamorada._

_La idea era tentadora como arriesgada. Podíamos perder ambos, podíamos ganar juntos._

_Me detuve frente de ti, me pregunté si hubiera sido mejor el decirte cosas hirientes siempre para que dejaras de amarme –martirizarme- y me olvidaras para siempre._

**-Gray-sama –**_ bajaste la mirada sonrojada, yo me sentía poderoso ante ti, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando me miraste, tus ojos, tus malditos ojos son tu arma más poderosa._

_Desvié la mirada un poco, no podía verte directamente a esos pozos engañosos de color azul. Tus ataques eran rápidos, debía defenderme y sabía que mis ojos también eran tu punto débil._

_Te sonreí descaradamente y saque detrás de mí las flores de color blanco y te las ofrecí, sonreíste maravillada y sentí que ganaba dominio sobre de ti._

_Pero no imaginé que me atacarías de la manera más brutal de todas, sonrojada, temblando, me robaste un beso._

_Solo fue un beso, pero resultó como un ataque por la espalda. Letal. _

_Me quedé tieso, el beso me supo entre amargo y dulce, pero no puedo negar que me embriagó, hizo que me tambaleara en mi decisión de pelear contra ti. ¿Qué era lo que pretendías?, pareciera que mi táctica hubiese sido descubierta e iba a ser usada en mi contra._

_No iba a dejarme ganar, no contra de ti. Si debía de jugar sucio, lo haría._

_Te miré, tus ojos me querían devorar y yo sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción, de las ansias de verte destrozada a mis pies, suplicando que te salvara, que te cubriera con mis alas negras mientras las tuyas, blancas, estaban rotas y esparcidas a mis pies, quizá yo era peor que tu._

_Solo quería que esa verdadera forma, fuera para mí. Que yo te dominara completa._

_Era hora de atacarte, te haría de mi propiedad para después aplastarte, destruirte y quitarte el disfraz de linda señorita y dejarte desnuda frente a mí._

_Te tomé de la cintura posesivamente, te jalé a mí y te besé, esta vez puse yo de mi veneno en mis labios, iba a paralizarte con el mismo para que no pudieses liberarte mientras te destrozaba._

_Era como el piquete de un escorpión._

_Me correspondiste, torpe al principio, yo me posesioné de ti apretándote más, debía aceptar que tu aroma me incitaba a ir a más, y yo iba a ir a más._

_Esa noche, hicimos la guerra un par de veces en mi cama, me demostraste que santa no eras, pude ver que te entregabas pero también vi cómo me encadenabas a ti._

_Y yo dentro de mi estupidez, me dejé encadenar, pero también yo te encerré dentro de mí._

_Era un cambio justo, yo por ti y tú por mí. _

_Un ángel por un demonio._

_Te haré adicta a mi veneno, te iré destrozando todas las noches que vengas a mis brazos y yo dejaré que me hagas un muñeco de trapo entre tus manos. _

_Al final de eso se trataba esta guerra entre nosotros._

_¿Quién caería primero?, ¿El bello ángel que ha caído en la trampa del demonio? O ¿El cruel demonio que es encantado por las alas del ángel?_

_Yo necesitaba de tus atenciones, y tú me necesitabas mucho más. _

_Ambos nos encadenamos al otro._

_Cada noche, podía ver esa mirada fogosa, hambrienta de verme rendido, ibas con todo y aunque yo me defendía, jamás te dejabas vencer, arañabas mi piel, mordías mis hombros, yo estrujaba tu cuerpo entero haciéndote gemir mientras me adentraba en tu ser._

_Un par de misiones hicimos juntos, todos creían que por fin había yo caído en tus redes, lo que no sabían era que entre nosotros era más que una relación amorosa. Era una guerra._

_El amor era solo una táctica de esta guerra._

_Una que sabías usar a tu antojo y siempre que la usabas directamente contra de mi, me vencías._

_Tu táctica era el amor, la mía eran los celos._

_Yo celaba que nadie más pudiera verte como yo te miraba, nadie debía de tocarte como yo te tocaba, nadie debía de pretender apoderarse de ti._

_¡Eras mía!_

_¡Estabas encadenada a mí!_

_Tenías mi marca en todo tu cuerpo, mi escancia corría por tus venas, mi aroma estaba impregnado en tu piel. _

_Una tarde, Lyon vino al gremio, se atrevió a tocarte y a cortejarte, diciendo que eras bella, hermosa._

_Pobre idiota, él tenía a su "doncella" pero al parecer no era tan poderosa como tú, parecías un imán de estúpidos pero lo que no sabía, era que tu ya eras mía._

_Nos peleamos, usamos magia, me maldijo, yo le dije que no tocara lo que me pertenecía, tú te emocionaste, yo me sentí poderoso de defenderte y seguramente pensaste que habías ganado la guerra._

_En cierta parte era cierto._

_Esa noche no te di tregua, te marqué en todas las partes de tu cuerpo, borré de ti todo el recuerdo de él, te aplasté, te deshice, te destrocé pero aún así eras mía. _

_Suplicaste por más. Yo te lo entregué._

_Gritaste mi nombre, yo gruñí el tuyo._

_Me pertenecías, yo estaba encadenado a ti._

_Entre las sabanas nuevas que acababa de comprar, caímos rendidos, tú me encerraste entre tus brazos, yo me volví posesivo con tus labios._

_Eras mía y nadie debía de atreverse a tocarte._

_El tiempo comenzó a pasar, al cabo de tres meses tú parecías adicta a mí y yo, sin darme cuenta, me había hecho adicto a ti. No quería soltarte y no iba a hacerlo._

_Tu cada día más apretabas las cadenas alrededor de mi corazón._

_Eras un ángel cruel._

_Estabas apunto de derrotar al demonio que habías aprendido da dominar._

_Pronto descubrí que no estabas satisfecha con eso, esta guerra debía de elevarse de nivel, y me percaté de eso porque tus ojos se giraron muchas veces hacia otro lado, comenzabas a ignorarme._

_Me encendía en rabia el hecho de que yo tuviera solo ojos para ti y tú ya tenías tus ojos en busca de otro._

_Ningún otro podía darte lo que yo te daba, iba a ganar esta guerra, te iba a tomar de prisionera, y nadie se osaría a acercarse a ti y tu no desearías nunca más el apartarte de mi lado._

_Pero la guerra aún no terminaba, era hora de jugarme mi carta más fuerte, sería mi último ataque, y después vería como reaccionarías._

_Seguramente me responderías._

_Yo volvería a atacar, y tú me regresarías el golpe, siempre igual, una guerra sin cuartel._

_Pero no era suficiente. Para ti no era suficiente._

_Sentía que la guerra la estaba perdiendo, y con ello, te perdería a ti._

_De mi parte, tú abriste las puertas de mi alma congelada, con la tibieza de tu agua, comenzaste a derretir el hielo y la encadenaste a tus brazos, dejé que hicieras eso para poder encerrarte dentro de mí._

_Yo entré hasta los confines de tu corazón, pude conocer tu historia, tus puntos débiles, tus puntos fuertes, tu entereza, tu orgullo, y me di cuenta en este punto que no deseaba destruirte._

_Quería guardarte para mí, exclusivamente para mí._

_Es por eso que me sentía rabiar al pensar que estabas en busca de alguien más. ¿Acaso este demonio no era suficiente para saciar tu angelical crueldad?_

_Una tarde, caminando por la misma plaza donde comenzó esta guerra, a mi lado caminabas con una sonrisa, y yo te observaba, me miraste complacida, yo me detuve._

**-Juvia, necesito decirte algo-**_no pude contenerme más, parpadeaste sin entender._

_Podría decir que actuabas, sabías lo que pasaba, estabas ganando esta guerra, lo sabías, sabías que estabas apunto de destrozarme a mí._

_Te dejé vencerme, desvié mi mirada, reflejado en tus ojos no podía hacer nada._

_A lo lejos, vi una pareja, cualquiera en la ciudad, con un bebé en brazos, él la protegía, ella le sonreía, el bebé se carcajeaba._

_Una familia. Lo que perdí hace muchos años atrás._

**-¿Gray-sama?-**_tu voz me trajo de vuelta y me giré a verte._

_Al contemplar tu rostro me di cuenta, me venciste, el demonio cayó a los pies del ángel, estaba destrozado ante ti, descubierto, desnudo –literalmente en cuerpo y alma-._

_Era tuyo pero ¿tú eras mía?_

_Esta era mi última carta, si no era por las buenas, te tendría por las malas._

_Sonreí, aunque aceptaras por las buenas, sabía que a solas, me darías batalla y sería por las malas, algo que disfrutaríamos ambos._

**-…-**_suspiré y me llevé la mano a la frente, ¿estaba nervioso?, era decir poco, estaba temblando._

_Te extrañaste y te tomé de la mano, te acerqué a mí, despacio, tú te estremeciste, jamás he sido dulce contigo, lo sabías._

_Era apasionado, posesivo, cruel, sádico pero jamás dulce o tierno, como ahora._

_¿Sabes cómo te detesto por hacerme cambiar?_

_Te besé en los labios, despacio, saboreando mi próxima derrota con la miel de tus labios, suaves, embriagantes. Tú te quedaste en silencio cuando me separé, mirándome con tu rostro sonrojado, tus ojos brillaban._

_Había perdido. Me enamoré ciegamente. Te amaba locamente._

_Pero aún podía arrastrarte conmigo._

_Cerré los ojos, me acerqué a tu oído._

** -Te amo-**_ susurré, sentí como mis labios temblaron al confesar algo que venía pensando, que creí que era una carta de victoria, como si fuese un movimiento militar._

_Pero solo era que yo lo aceptaba, me estabas venciendo._

_Me separé, te observé, estabas tiesa, completamente inmóvil, me extrañé, te desmayaste._

_Sonriente –y preocupado, cabe decir- te tomé entre mis brazos y te llevé debajo de un árbol cercano, me senté a tu lado, te observaba con calma, esperaba que te despertaras para terminar de decirte que me rendía._

_Que habías ganado la guerra._

_Aunque en realidad, todavía no me rendía del todo._

_Suspiré recargándome contra el tronco del árbol, a tu lado, miré el cielo azul, recordé la primera vez que nos vimos, recuerdo que lo primero que pensé de ti fue que debía derrotarte, Lucy –que por ese entonces me interesaba- estaba en peligro, y tenía que cruzarme contigo._

_Recuerdo que me dijiste que eras más poderosa que Lucy –ahora no lo niego- y que ibas a protegerme._

_¿Aquella oferta seguía en pie?_

_Una mano suave y calida me sacó de mis pensamientos, giré mis ojos y ahí estabas, mirándome con los ojos ensoñadores. Tus pozos azules brillaban, yo caía en ellos embrujado._

_Te amaba, perdí la guerra pero, sabía que tu tampoco la habías ganado, sonreí acercándome a tu rostro, besé tu frente. Me preguntaste si era cierto lo que me dijiste, yo te lo volví a repetir._

_No te desmayaste de nuevo, más bien, te echaste encima de mí, sorprendiéndome, me besaste con alegría, lo pude sentir, mi espalda desnuda estaba sobre el pasto, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, tenía frío._

_Te abracé y te correspondí el beso, si me arrestaban –de nuevo- por faltas a la moral, no importaba, irías conmigo._

**-Quiero formalizar la relación, quiero que seas mía solamente, sé mi novia-**_seguramente con esa confesión te quedaste más que sorprendida, pude ver todas las emociones pasar por tus ojos, ya te conocía demasiado._

_Yo no era romántico, tú lo sabías._

_Tú eras demasiado dulce, yo lo aceptaba._

_Pasaron los meses, hiciste público nuestra relación, todas tus amigas te felicitaron, los chicos –en realidad Elfman- me había dicho que era de hombres el amar a una mujer tan bella como tú –claro que lo golpee por decirlo de "esa" manera-_

_Era celoso y posesivo, tú decías que te encantaba eso de mí._

_Tú eras celosa y posesiva, yo necesitaba de eso de ti._

_Te hiciste parte de mi equipo, con Erza y Lucy hacían la diferencia, eran poderosas, casi imparables, Erza dando el miedo de siempre, Lucy ahora con todas las famosas llaves doradas, trayendo de tonto a Natsu, pero ahora lo comprendía, tú siempre cuidándome, al pendiente._

_Yo te protegía._

_Pasó más tiempo, y volvió a pasar lo mismo, di por terminada la pelea entre nosotros para saber quien se apoderaba de quien cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa._

_Tú eras mía._

_Yo era tuyo._

_Te volviste a desmayar, yo te volví a tomarte entre mis brazos, en el mismo parque, debajo del mismo árbol, volviste a despertar y te volví a besar, aceptaste estar eternamente conmigo._

**-Te encadenarás a un demonio de hielo…-**_susurré esa noche mientras me trepaba entre tu cuerpo desnudo, besando, mordiendo._

_Tú reíste, dijiste que tu ya estabas encadenada a mí, desde que me viste por primera vez._

_Me confesaste entre gemidos y suspiros, que siempre me amaste, que desde el momento en que me viste, te gusté, cuando te salvé de caer, cuando por primera vez viste el cielo a mi lado –literalmente-._

_Me sentí tu dueño mientras me adentraba en tu ser, tu arqueando tu espalda, yo apretando tus muslos, tu suspirando entrecortadamente, yo gruñendo profundamente._

_Y mientras nos volvíamos uno, gritabas mi nombre diciendo que me ambas, yo mordía tu pecho, tus hombros, tu cuello y cuando llegué a tus labios, te dije que te amaba, loca e intensamente._

_Pude probar por primera vez en esta guerra, el dar una tregua y hacer el amor, con ternura, con dulzura, pero tú sedujiste los instintos del demonio y volví a pelear, volvimos a hacer la guerra muchas veces más._

_Con el tiempo, todo lo organizaste junto a Mirajeane, tu vestido, mi traje, el gremio adornado, la iglesia que nos recibía, todos alegres._

_Cuando te vi, ese día tan ansiado, esperándote en el altar, te vi más hermosa, tu vestido blanco, parecía que de verdad eras un ángel._

_Eras mi ángel de agua, me pertenecías._

_Y hoy todos lo sabrían._

**-Acepto-**_susurraste mientras me mirabas, yo sonreí solo como un demonio como yo puede hacerlo._

**-Acepto-**_respondí naufragando en tus ojos azules,_

_En la ceremonia de la boda, nos colocaron el lazo, un hermoso lazo de piedras brillantes en formas de copos de nieve y con el cordón de seda y decoraciones doradas con el logo del gremio al final._

_Nuestra cadena, me giré a verte, tus ojos se encontraron con los míos._

_Oficialmente encadenados, la guerra entre nosotros terminó –por lo menos mientras estuviésemos rodeados de gente-._

_Eras mía, era tuyo._

_Pronto, nosotros no estaríamos solos, dos tesoros vendrían a nuestra vida, un par de gemelos que ahora eran nuestra guerra._


End file.
